The Hunter and the Huntress
by Jessicavail
Summary: When a girl see's Daryl in the forest and decides to follow him, things get heated. This is a One Shot for Dixon8.


**The Hunter and the Huntress**

My green eyes darted around the forest as I held my hunting knife in one hand, and my gun in the other. I slowly walked to the tree to my left, my feet moving quietly and swiftly. Then I saw it, the walker ahead of me eating the deer I had been hunting for the past hour. I hit behind the tree, but as the wind blew the rotting corps lifted his head and turned; facing my direction. 'Shit' I thought. I came out from behind the tree to kill the walker when an arrow went through his skill, blood splatting into the tree behind it. I returned to my hiding spot behind the tree, I watched as a blond hair blue eyed man, with perfect muscles came into the clearing ahead of me. He was walking towards the walker, retrieving his bow from its skull. I adjusted my position to get a better look at him, but he heard the noise. He aimed his arrow up to my direction. I held my breath as he started to walk closer to me, then another noise came from behind him making him turn around to shoot another walker. After he retrieved the arrow, he started to walk back the way he came. I quietly followed behind him, trying to keep up without getting too close. I followed him for about 20 minutes, but then when I turned the corner where he had turned, he was gone. I looked around for a minuet trying to think about where he had gone, but before I could do anything I was pinned up against a tree with a bow in my face. "Why u been following me?" He said. "I-I don't know I was looking for a deer." I lied. "You lying, I know you've been following me for a while." "Just get off me." I said pushing him away "fuck no. So you can turn around and tryn n' rob me?" "im not goina rob you, I just- I don't know why I was following you." I said as my eyes traveled down his body. I noticed how perfect his body looked, how his hair fell perfectly on him face. His blue eyes looked at me intently, with his hands on either side of my face. He moved his face closer to mine and said "tell me why you were following me now, woman." I felt like I couldn't breathe. I could feel his breath on my face, sending shivers down my spine. Before I could think about what I was doing, I smashed my lips to his. He pulled away, taking a step back. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have I-" I was stuttering when he interrupted me "Damn woman, all ya had to do was ask." He said as he came towards me. He put his face by my neck as he breathed on me he said "wanna have a little fun?" I shivered as his lips touched my neck. "Yes." I moaned as his hands went to my waist. I wrapped my hands around his neck as we began to kiss violently. He moved his hands to my thighs and lifted me to wrap my legs around his waist; I could feel his bulge pushing against me. Him lifting me up made my back scrape the tree behind in. I arched my back away from the tree, pressing my body against him. He pulled me away from the tree, to lay me on the ground. As my back hit the ground, he laid on top of me. He pulled my shirt up and over my head as he began to kiss my chest. "Stop- wait" I said out of breath. "Why?" he asked through the kisses. "Walkers- it's not safe here." "Ugh. Fine. Follow me, my camp is 5 minutes away." We got up and I put my shirt back on. He came up behind me, picking me up bridal style and carried me to the tent, kissing me along the way. He opened the tent and tossed me on the bed, zipping it back up when he got inside. After he got done zipping up the tent he was back on top of me within seconds. He lifted me forward, basically ripping my shirt off as he lifted it off of me. He kissed my jaw line, down my chest to my stomach. I moaned, and then realized that I didn't know his name. "Wh-whats your name?" I asked in between moans. "Daryl, moan it for me." "Daryl" I moaned as his hands traveled to my shorts, unbuttoning them. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, scratching his back in the process. I rolled him over so I was on top, grinding my hips into his. He grabbed my hips thrusting towards me. I then traveled down wards kissing his perfectly toned stomach. I unbuttoned his pants, teasing him as I rubbed over his bulge. He growled as he rolled me over, pulling off my shorts along with my underwear. He quickly pulled off his pants with his boxers; he grabbed his penis rubbing his head against my vagina as I moaned his name again. "Please Daryl" I moaned as he thrusted inside of me. I arched my back as he was going in and out of me; he grabbed my hips rolling me over so I was on top. "Ride me." He said. "Say my name. Jessie." I said as his dick was at my entrance. "Jessie-please." He said. His head was back and his eyes were closed. I slowly lowered my hips, letting him enter me slowly. He moaned my name again. "Faster." "Nope, nice and slow. Im in control." I said moving slower as I kissed his neck. He couldn't take it any longer he grabbed my hips slamming me down, making me moan his name again. He was thrusting in me as fast as he could go, I could feel that I was about to cum. He started going faster as I could tell he was about to cum along with me. He sat up wrapping his arms around me as I started to ride him. "Oh Daryl." I said as I came, he did the same. He lay back, and I fell on top of him, as we fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning I woke up before he hid and wrote a note before I left. Daryl woke up about an hour later looking around and noticed that she wasn't around. He got up; putting his boxers and pants on then noticed the note.

Daryl,

Sorry I left without a goodbye, I had a great time.

Come hunt me down and we can do it again, before I hunt you down myself.

-Jessie.


End file.
